


Young reader

by natoth



Series: My B5 fanarts [13]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Headcanon, Narns, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22977097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: У Г'Кара есть самый юный читатель его книги... %)
Series: My B5 fanarts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Young reader

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pillow Talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160591) by [natoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth). 




End file.
